April Fools Chapter
by stupefied in love
Summary: This is the fake chapter I posted for INAFAGWYAGMS for April fools day. It was messing up the whole order of the chapters, so I deleted it and am reposting it here. Just a warning, it won't make much sense unless you read the other story.


**A/N: Woohoo! Only two more days until break! Then I'll have a new update every day or two! ******

BPOV:

After shooting ended, I ran to my secret room. I flopped down on the couch, crying my heart out. Just a few hours before, I had been completely in love with Cameron, but after kissing Edward, my feelings changed, and knowing that Edward felt the same way made it even worse.

After about 20 minutes, I finally calmed down. I wiped away my tears and blew my nose. Then I went to my closet. I chose out a cute light pink dress that was all floaty and gauzy and went down to my mid thighs. For shoes I chose gold gladiator sandals. I put my hair up with a cute gold clip, and used some shimmery gold eye-shadow and light pink lip gloss.

I called Cameron up before I could talk myself out of it.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" He asked as he answered his phone.

"Nothing much, shooting just ended. Can I come over?" I replied. Him calling me 'babe' made me a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, no problem. See you in a bit." He said.

#$*&(*&)(*^$&^*^$*&&!*&%&&(&!^&!&^$&^&$^)&^$*&!^$&^

I got into my trusty old red Chevy truck and drove to his apartment. It took about 20 minutes to get there.

I got out of the car, and the doorman buzzed me in. I took a deep breath and took the elevator up to Cameron's level.

I walked down the hallway, and it seemed like that walk was endless. I felt as if every time I took a step forward, the length to his door grew 2 steps. But maybe that was just my unconscious mind telling me how much I was dreading this.

I finally got to the door, and rapped on it.

He opened it with a smile on his face. "Hey Bells." He greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips. I couldn't get into it—how was I supposed to when I was about to break up with him?!

He could tell right away that something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

"Come on in, sit down. Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Thanks. Whatever you're having is fine." I responded.

"He went into the kitchen for a few seconds, then returned with 2 glasses of cider. He handed one to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

For a couple minutes, we just sat there, sipping our drinks, and the slience was so awkward.

Finally, he broke it.

"Bella, I know something's wrong. Spill it."

I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to say this if I was looking at him.

"Cameron, I think I need some time to…think about things."

I was expecting to have to explain it, but he understood right away.

"You're breaking up with me? Why?" He asked, tears glistening in his eyes.

I was going to make up some excuse, but I couldn't lie to him. He deserved to at least know the truth.

"You know Edward, from work? Well, we had the kissing scene today, and things just…feel different."

His face lit up just a fraction. "Have you ever kissed a guy for acting before?' He asked.

"Um…not that I can remember." I said.

He smirked. "Bella, that happens sometimes, when people kiss in a movie, it feels real. But it's not."

Everything made sense. Why I liked Edward only in a certain way. It was lust, not love. And only a small case, because it was being far overshadowed by what I was feeling for Cameron at that moment.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I overreacted."

"I understand. There was no way you could have known."

He was so understanding and sweet, the best boyfriend anyone could hope for.

I ran over to him and kissed him passionately. He pushed me backwards, meaning to lean against the wall, but instead, we stumbled out onto the patio.

He caught himself on the railing. I tried to stop, but of course with my balance and luck, I couldn't. I flipped over the railing and fell.

The only thing I could see through my fear were his eyes, wide open with terror…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N: APRIL FOOLS!!!!! Ha, I bet I fooled you, right? Well, maybe not, I don't think it was that convincing since it only took me a few minutes and it's kinda rushed. Anyway, I saw a few others and knew I had to do one! Don't worry, the real chapter 8 is sitting ready in my computer. All you have to do is post 1 MORE REVIEW and I'll put it up. One more!!!!!**

**~J**

**P.S. Sorry if you're mad at me for the April Fool's joke, but I didn't get in any good ones at school, I had to have one! You can send me an angry review to make up for it ******


End file.
